The Rivals
Chapter 11: In The City (The Next Day): Nano was walking with Konan around the city, until Nano bumps into a stranger. "Ouch!" said Nano, rubbing her head. "Watch where your going dumb-head!" yelled the stranger. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." replied Nano, getting up. Nano put her hand in front of the stranger to help her up, but then the stranger just slaped Nano's hand and said: "I don't need any help." But, when the stranger got up and looked Nano, she looked familiar. "Lisa?" asked Nano. "Nano?" replied the stranger, "what are you doing in the city?" "Uh...It's weekend." answered Nano. "Whatever. Anyways, I hate you, get out of my way." said the stranger. "You still hate me? Why? What did I ever do to you?" asked Nano. "Do you remember what you did to me?" asked the stranger, "you kicked the ball hard at me, and it hurts." "Because you were the goal- keeper, you were supposed to catch it." said Nano, "do you remember what you did to me?" asked Nano, "after that training, you told everyone to hate me, just becuse that stupid kicked that hit you! And, you never felt how I felt." "Why should I, when you hurted me?" asked the stranger. "I didn't mean to do that." answered Nano. "Yeah, like I can trust you." said the stranger. "Do you still play soccer?" asked Nano. "Of course, but I'm not the goal-keeper now, I'm a forward." answered the stranger. "What do you mean? Do you mean that you have your own team?" asked Nano. "Yup, and my team's name is called: 'The Flowers'."answered the stranger. "Well, I have my own team, too." said Nano, "and it's called: 'The Dark Dragons'." "Well, I hope one day you fight against me." replied the stranger, "See you, soccer loser!", as she walked away. "Man! That girl needs a lesson, and a big one." said Nano, walking to the opposite side, with Konan. "Now, now, Nano. That girl doesn't know who she's dealing with." replied Konan, trying to calm Nano down. Next Day (At School): Nano and the rest of the team (except Konan), were in class, which was totally boring, 'cause the teacher says the same sentence over again, then he continues. "Please bring the whole soccer-club to the principle's office, immediately." the woman in the microphone said. The team went to the principle's office, while Lola went to Konan's school to get her. "Now, I need to tell you 2 things." said the principle,"Your next match is: Th-..." But before the principle could say who they were against, there was a knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked the principle. The door opened, it Lola and Konan. "Can we come in?" asked Lola. "Yes." answered the principle. "Now, we have eveyone here, so, I will tell you the 2 things." said the principle, "First of all: Konan is back in the school, and Second of all: Your next match is: 'The Crushers'." "The Crushers?" asked Nanashi. "Yes. They are completely rude. Their coach has evils plans to do, and I found new coach for you." answered the principle, "bring her in." The door opened and a girl came with 2 girls behind her, they got in. One of them was the coach, she had dark brown hair, till her shoulders, she had green eyes and she was wearing a leather jacket and underneath it was a blue tank-top, and she was wearing blue skinny jeans, and she was wearing black high-heels. One of the other girls behind had: black hair tied into a pony-tail, and Light-Blue eyes. She was wearing a green T-shirt with a soccer ball on it, and she was wearing red shorts, till her knees, and she had pink and white sport shoes. The other one had light brown hair tied up into a pony-tail with brown eyes, and was wearing a light blue blouse, and the sleves were pulled up to her elbows and underneath it was a red tank-top, and she was wearing jeaned shorts, and she had blue sneakers. "Who are they?" asked Alice. "This is your coach." answered the principle, as he got up from his sit, "Her name is Lucia Katlo, and these are the teams' managers, the one with the black hair is: Roxy and the one with light brown hair is: Charlotte." "Hi." said the coach. "Hello." said Charlotte. "Hey." said Roxy. "Hi! I'm Nano Ring, I'm captain of this team." she said. "Nice to meet you Nano and all of you." replied the coach, "On the weekend we will train." "Right!" replied the team. The Next Day (After School): Nano was walking home with Linda and Rin. "Well, well, well, isn't the soccer loser." a voice from behind said. They all turned around and they saw Lisa and her 2 friends: Katey and Holly. "What do you want?" asked Nano, with a sigh. "I want to tell you: I heard you were going against 'The Crushers'. I hope you will be a great loser." Lisa answered. "Go away! I don't need you getting through my matches!" yelled Nano. "Now, now, quiet down soccer loser. You can't yell at me." said Lisa, treating Nano as a kid. "Just zip your mouth! You're so annoying!" Nano shouted, as she punched Lisa in the face. "Ouch! You'll see what will happened when your against my team. See you." said Lisa. "Man, I'm so bored of that girl making fun of me!" yelled Nano. "It's ok, Nano. Just calm down, before this problem become bigger." said Rin. Category:Fights Category:Chapter